


Friendly Fire

by Just_another_demigod



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Hurt Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov has a heart, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_demigod/pseuds/Just_another_demigod
Summary: Peter loves training with the Avengers. They enjoy having him around and teaching him the ropes so he doesn't get hurt. It figures that it would be at the compound, and not out on the streets where Peter gets injured.





	Friendly Fire

Peter loved training with the Avengers. Every week on Fridays, Happy would pick him up after school and drive him to the compound for the weekend. He would spend the afternoon with Mr. Stark in the lab, and all-day Saturday was dedicated to team training.

They really liked to shake things up, so it wouldn’t seem monotonous and so they wouldn’t fall into a “routine” and not be able to adapt quickly. This week Tony had divided them up into three teams and they were essentially playing a more intense and dangerous form of capture the flag.

Peter was having a great time. He was swinging through the trees and webbing up arrows and the opposing teams as much as he could. He was on a team with Natasha and Steve, while Tony was paired with Vision and Sam. The last team had Rhodey, Clint, and Wanda all working together. He had never worked with Natasha before, so Peter was really excited; he was ready to learn as much as he could.

His team had already snagged a flag from Mr. Starks team, so once they got Rhodey’s team’s flag, they would win. He was doing a really good job at dodging all of the arrows that Clint sent his way, and all of the repulsor blasts from Tony and Rhodey. He felt he was doing a great job. He really wanted to show the Avengers that he was worthy to be on the team. He wanted to prove that he was good enough.

“Hey guys, this is fun. Whoops. Clint, it looks like your arrows got stuck in a tree man. And I thought they said you never missed. I guess we all can’t live up to the legend, now can we.” Another arrow flew at him and he didn’t have time to web it up. He jumped from the tree, and the limb he was perched on a moment ago exploded.

“Rude. What if that had hit my face? I don’t know about you guys, but I really like my face the way it is. I’d like it to stay that way.”

“Stark does this kid ever stop talking?” Clint asked in exasperation.

Tony sighed. “No, I have yet to see any evidence to support that.”

Peter landed next to Natasha and laid his hand on her shoulder. “God, I’m so ready to graduate next month, then I can spend more time doing this.”

“You should stay focused on keeping your grades up. You wouldn’t want to spend all day daydreaming about the future, flunk a test and not be able to graduate.” Natasha lightly teased.

“Oh, come on, there’s pretty much nothing left to do except take the finals, and those are three weeks away. I have plenty of time to study. But seriously. We should celebrate after the graduation ceremony. I was thinking that-” Peter’s voice was cut off abruptly with the sound of two gunshots.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was staying focused on the task at hand, but actually enjoying herself. It was nice to be back into the flow of things and work with her team. She found that she really liked listening to Peter. He was so cheerful that it was almost a blessing to have him around.  And he was strong, so strong both physically and mentally. She knew what he had gone through. She knew it all, even what Stark didn’t know.

Natasha was positive that Stark didn’t know about the warehouse collapsing on Peter. She only knew because he woke up from a panic attack on the couch one night while Stark was out of town, and she had been in the kitchen getting a glass of water. She had calmed Peter down that night, and Peter showed her his trust by confiding what had really happened on his homecoming evening.

It hurts Natasha to know that Peter has gone through so much pain, so she has vowed to herself to watch out for Peter whenever she can.

However, the Avengers all have triggers, and they affect each of them differently. Tony couldn’t handle them talking about space at all without being pushed towards a panic attack. It had only gotten worse after he went to space the second time and he lost the kid. She knew that Peter still struggled in buildings sometimes, and with tight spaces. She knew most of the Avenger’s triggers, and for the most part they knew hers too. Except for the ones she didn’t know she had.

When Peter was placed on her team, she knew that they would wreak havoc on the other two teams. This kid was so smart and so good at getting around, surprisingly stealthily. They were doing really well as a team and working together. Steve was out of sight and headed towards where Team Rhodey’s flag was hidden. Peter and Natasha just had to defend their own flags (both of which remained untouched) and distract the others.

Peter touched down beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“God, I’m so ready to graduate next month, then I can spend more time doing this.” Peter spoke with enthusiasm and energy.

“You should stay focused on keeping your grades up. You wouldn’t want to spend all day daydreaming about the future, flunk a test and not be able to graduate.” She lightly teased back.

“Oh, come on, there’s pretty much nothing left to do except take the finals, and those are three weeks away. I have plenty of time to study. But seriously. We should celebrate after the graduation ceremony. I-”

And Natasha stopped hearing anything. She was back in the red room and she was surrounded by threats. She whipped out her gun with practiced ease and fired two shots into the closest target.

His cry of pain, that sounded so familiar shocked Natasha out of her flashback in an instant and she saw what she had done. She had shot Peter. _Fuck_.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony heard the two bullets fire rapidly, accompanied by Peters quiet cry of pain, he nearly fell out of the sky.

“FRIDAY, what happened?”

“It appears that Ms. Romanoff has shot Peter twice in the abdomen point blank.”

“What the hell? Why?”

“It is unclear, sir.” FRIDAY’s voice was as calm and even as usual, and Tony flew off in the direction she indicated Peter and Natasha were.

“Nat, what the fuck? Why did you shoot my kid?”

“Tony, I-… I don’t know. I flashed back to the Red Room, and Peter was so close, I just- I don’t know.” Natasha sounded like she was crying, which honestly shocked Tony quite a bit. He hadn’t ever heard her cry for real.

“Is he okay? Where did the bullets hit?”

“There’s one in his stomach, and, god, I think one may have punctured a lung.”

Tony flew faster.

 

* * *

 

 

After he heard the gunshots it took a full 30 seconds for the pain to reach his brain. And when it did, he couldn’t stop the pained cry that slipped through his lips.

He remembered the way Natasha’s expression had changed as he spoke, and how cold and blank her eyes had looked as she pulled the gun on him and fired. He was in such a state of disbelief that it took him a hot sec to really figure out what had happened.

It hurt so so bad. God, every time he thought the pain was fading, it washed over him again, worse than the previous time. God this sucked so bad. This hurt almost as bad as when the warehouse fell on him. Distantly, in the back of his head he heard someone ask what warehouse he was talking about, and oops. He must have said that out loud.

He was aware that Natasha was trying to get him to stop speaking, and she had one hand on his stomach and one on his chest. He assumed she was applying pressure where he was hit, but he wasn’t really sure. It was kind of hard to feel anything other than the pain. And it was getting a little hard to breathe.

He coughed and tasted something wet in his mouth, and he thinks he can taste something metallic. That’s weird. God, he’s getting really sleepy. He wants to take a nap. Everyone always tells him to sleep more, so a nap would probably make them happy. God its _cold_. Why doesn’t someone turn up the thermostat? Oh wait. He’s outside. But wasn’t it 78 a second ago, why does it suddenly feel like its 40 degrees? Maybe if he takes a nap, he won’t be so cold anymore. He’s always warm after he takes a nap. That makes sense.

He feels someone slap his face and he grunts. He opens his eyes again and sees Natasha yelling at him about something. He wonders what he did wrong. He did his homework. Wait. Does he have homework? He can’t remember. The last thing Peter thinks before he slips into unconsciousness, is that he needs to text Ned to find out what homework assignments they have.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Peter wakes up, he is in the Medbay. His stomach hurts quite a bit, and his chest feels really funny. He looks to his side and sees Mr. Stark sitting next to Natasha.

Right. Training. Gun. Ouch. Not a fun day tm.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” Tony asks softly, just in case his senses went haywire.

“mm… I’ve definitely been better, but I’m okay. My stomach hurts a little bit.” Peter spoke sluggishly.

“Peter, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to, I just flashed back to the red room, and you were so close. I understand if you want me to go. I nearly killed you.” Natasha wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Nat, it’s okay, I promise. It wasn’t your fault. We all have problems, and sometimes they get the best of us.”

“Speaking of, what was that warehouse you were talking about back there?” Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Peter expectantly.

“Okay. I’ll tell you, just don’t flip out.” When Tony nodded, he continued. “So, on homecoming night, Toomes kind of dropped a warehouse on me? And then I pushed it off of me and fought him on your invisible plane?”

“Peter. What the _fuck_? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh my god, does May know about this? Peter you-”

“Mr. Stark, you promised that you wouldn’t freak out!”

If looks could kill, he’d be a dead man.

“But I guess, in the future I could tell you when things happen?”

“You guess?”

“I will! I promise.”

Tony sighed. “Go back to sleep kid. You need all the rest you can get. We can talk about this later.”

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, and Peter smiled softly. He closed his eyes and drifted off. He didn’t have any nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Let me know what you think and what you would like to see in the future!


End file.
